A rotor of a synchronous reluctance motor or engine is formed by arranging a plurality of at least approximately circular, plate-like stack elements of magnetically conductive material, which have a high value of relative permeability, such as electrical steel, in stack by lamination. The stack elements are divided in sectorial sections the number of which corresponds to that of poles of the motor. Each of the sectorial sections has at least one magnetic flux barriers which forms barrier channels in an axial direction of the rotor and which thereby guide the magnetic field in the rotor. The flux barriers may be filled with electrically conductive material such as aluminium which has a lower relative permeability than the magnetically conductive material.
The filling consumes large amounts of the electrically conductive material which, in turn, causes undesired use of natural resources and large economical cost. Additionally, it is known on the basis of simulations, for example, that the present electric motors are not ideal in operation. However, a change in design of the stack elements would require new and lengthy research project directed to flux barriers, new tooling to punch the new kind of flux barriers to the stack elements on the basis of the research project, and heavy investments on both the research and the production.
Hence, there is a need for an improvement.